


Riding The Wind

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, LWA, dont come for me, listen once a horse girl always a horse girl and like diana i was a horse girl, moved from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Diana invites Akko back to the Cavendish estate for a holiday. Akko finds herself taking her first ever horse-riding lesson, but it isn't like most.[Moved from FFnet]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Riding The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the first part of this is kinda awkward because I realized I should've just started off later in the story but... gah there it is anyway. It's just general build-up to get to the main stuff.
> 
> I don't remember where or how I got this idea but... I wanted to do something with them horseback riding together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Riding The Wind

It isn't often Luna Nova students are given long weekends off for non-holiday reasons, but it does happen from time to time. The students have been bustling excitedly all week about going back home for a few days off from studies.

Lotte and Sucy had already made arrangements to return to their respective families for the time off, but Akko had waited too long to buy plane tickets back to Japan.

"Ahhgh, geez! What the heck?" She blubbers across the cafeteria for all to hear. "How was I supposed to know they wouldn't be selling tickets today? Maybe I can just fly back by broom, or transform into a bird or something..."

Lotte smiles and tries to dissuade her.

"N-Now, now, Akko. I don't think either of those would really work..."

"And usually you have to buy plane tickets a few weeks in advance, idiot."

"Hey, Sucy!" Lotte waves her hands frantically at her more blatant teammate. Akko groans and slams her face into the table.

"Uggghhh it's gonna be so boooring being here all by myself!"

"Maybe you could go to Diana's place," Sucy suggests. "Aren't you two dating?"

"W-Wait!" Lotte yelps. "Akko, y-you can't just suddenly-"

"That's a great idea, Sucy!" Akko jumps up from her seat grinning from ear to ear. "Diana totally wouldn't mind! I'll go tell her!"

"A-Akko, wait-" But before Lotte can get another word in, Akko's off and running. Lotte sighs and gives Sucy a little glare. "Geez, Sucy..."

"What?" she snickers. "It could work out."

"I guess you're right. Diana probably can't say no to her, and at least if Akko's with her she might behave a bit more..."

Meanwhile, Akko is off and running to try and locate Diana and her team, darting halfway across the cafeteria before she realizes she already passed them. She doubles back and stampedes over.

"Dianaaaa!" Her sudden scream causes the whole team to jolt. Barbara ends up spilling a bit of tea in her lap and yelping.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Barbara!"

"Hold still." Diana draws her wand and performs a healing spell to prevent any burns. Barbara sighs in relief before everyone turns back to glare. Akko gulps.

"S-Sorry..."

Hannah glowers at her like she'd used to before they'd become sort-of-friends and turns up her nose.

"Hmph! Come on, Barbara. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Right. Diana, can you please teach Akko some manners in the meantime?"

"I will do my best."

The two of them take their leave, so Diana is the only one left to give Akko that disapproving look.

"S-Sorry," Akko mumbles again. "I was just-"

"Clearly perturbed about something," Diana sighs. "Let's hear it then."

"Ahhh, w-well y'see... I kinda have nowhere to go this weekend, a-and I was wondering if... maybe I could... go home with you? I-If it wouldn't be too much trouble...?"

But as the words come out of her mouth, Akko realizes just how much trouble it probably _would_ be for Diana to take her back to the estate, especially after the accident she'd just caused. Her shoulders slump, and Akko hunches forward to hang her head.

"Y-Y'know what? On second thought, never mind... I'm sure you've got a lot of important stuff to do there..."

"Indeed I do," Diana says, folding her hands neatly into her lap. "But I suppose I can add one more chore to the list."

"Huh?"

Diana sighs.

"I wouldn't be able to rest well knowing you were here by yourself sneaking around getting into goodness-knows what kind of danger. I would feel much better if I could keep an eye on you myself."

Akko slowly perks up.

"S-So you mean-?"

"You may come with me."

"Really?! Yeaaay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Akko throws her arms around Diana super tightly and all but pulls her up out of her seat. People all around start to giggle.

"A-Akko!" Diana turns pink and tries to pry her off. "We are still in school!"

"Yeah, but not for much longer!" Oblivious to her girlfriend's plight, Akko continues ranting. "Soon school will be over and I'll be going home with _you!_ "

"Akko, please!" Diana finally manages to break free, flustered as she fixes her clothes and hair. "A-As I said, this is the best option for everyone. I will have to inform Anna of your arrival and have a guest room prepared, but I suppose-"

"Oh, Diana!" Hannah and Barbara return at that moment to interrupt. "Did you ask Akko yet?"

"You've been dying to all week! Remember how you said you already had Anna set up a room for her and stuff?"

"Girls!" Diana nearly shrieks and has to cover her mouth. Hannah and Barbara clam up instantly.

"Oops."

"Sorry."

Diana covers her face with both hands and lets out a long breath. She can already feel Akko beaming at her.

"Akko-"

"Oooh~?" Akko coos. "What was that you were just saying about having to call home and put a rush on my room arrangements? About this all being so spur-of-the-moment? You were planning on asking me to come with you all along, weren't you, Diana~?"

"Please stop talking before I change my mind..."

"Aww, Diana you're the best!"

Diana can't defend herself against another hug. She simply lets Akko have her way with squeezing her until Diana actually feels she might lose her lunch.

"A-All right then, Akko," she sighs, prying her off. "You're to meet with me tomorrow morning. Our train leaves at 7AM sharp, and I won't be responsible if you miss it."

"I won't!" Akko chirps. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Diana!"

"Very well..."

Akko gives her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before skipping off. She leaves Diana a blushing mess, while Hannah and Barbara sheepishly apologize for exposing the fact that she'd been planning to invite Akko all along.

Akko tells her own teammates of the news the second she returns.

"That's great news, Akko! You'd better pack tonight!" Lotte says.

"Good to know you won't be left at school by yourself."

"I know, isn't it great? Apparently she was gonna ask me all along!"

"Probably for the sake of the campus," Sucy mutters.

"Sucy!"

Akko is beaming all throughout the rest of the day, and Diana is sighing a lot more than usual.

That evening, Akko packs everything she'll need and sets her alarm for 6AM. She's giddy all throughout the night, and by some miracle she actually wakes up on time. She showers, dresses, grabs her things, wishes her sleepy teammates a good long weekend, and then scurries off to Diana's room. She arrives just as the door is opening, and Diana steps out perfectly ready.

"Akko!" She blinks, clearly surprised to see her on time. "I was just about to come fetch you."

"No need!" Akko beams. "I said I wouldn't miss it for the world and I meant it!"

"If only you could be this punctual about classes instead of just vacations... Come on then."

Diana leads the way down the quiet halls to the office, where both she and Akko check out with the Headmistress who wishes them a safe weekend.

Once outside, Diana readies her broom, hanging both hers and Akko's luggage on the handle as they get seated. Akko giggles and hugs her from behind. In the coolness of the early morning, Diana is grateful for her warmth.

She flies them into town where they make it to the train station with time to spare. They board and take their seats. Only then does Akko start yawning.

"Hmm, so... you were really planning on asking me from the beginning?"

"Perhaps."

"Diana, you're such a bad liar~" Akko snuggles up against Diana's side and hugs her arm. "What if I'd said no?"

"Then I simply would've returned home by myself."

"Aww, you wouldn't have chased me all the way to Japan to come get me or stayed with me at Luna Nova?"

"Akko, please. I really do have chores to tend to back home."

"Okay, okay~"

"...But I suppose I would've sent you messages to check in on you."

"Aw, Diana you're such a romantic!"

"There is still ample time for me to throw you off this train."

"Egk-"

An announcement is made that they'll soon be departing. Akko is snoring and fast asleep before the train lurches into motion.

The early sunlight breaks over the horizon just as they exit the station. Diana admires the landscape from here this time, rather than from above. But each time she's seen it recently, Akko has been with her. She hopes it will stay that way in the future.

With everything settled now, Diana rests her head on top of Akko's and closes her eyes.

* * *

Diana knew right from the beginning that inviting Akko to stay with her over the break would be as challenging as it was enjoyable.

Naturally, as soon as they'd gotten off the train and then taken a short broom ride to the estate, Akko had taken about twenty seconds to marvel at things before declaring she was bored and wanted something to do. Diana had had no choice but to leave her in the foyer with Anna and a few other workers as she took care of some personal business around the estate.

Ever since her Aunt had stepped down in competition for the family name, Diana has been working very hard to restore the property by her own hand. By now, the stone walls had been refurbished and polished, the gardens have been cared for and restored, and her mother's tapestry hung bright and proud over the main hall.

Whatever couldn't be accomplished with magic, Diana did by hand, and she's finally starting to see the fruits of her labor.

But with a guest this weekend, her workload might have to be lessened in exchange for supervising.

By noontime, Anna has found her and waved her over with a request.

"Pardon me, Young Lady, but that girl has been asking for you all morning. We can't keep her occupied any longer."

Diana sighs, but smiles.

"Very well. I shall tend to her for now. Thank you, Anna."

"Of course. I just cannot comprehend how you deal with her on a daily basis. Does she _ever_ stop talking?"

"Not even in her sleep."

"Gracious, how unbecoming..."

Diana dips her head to her maid and heads back to the foyer, already hearing Akko gabbing away to whatever poor worker is attending to her now.

"And _then_ there was the time I accidentally blew up the science lab because I sneezed in the middle of the spell! And after that- Oh! Diana, you're back!"

"Indeed I am." She waves off the other maids who seem all too relieved to be free of Akko, as the brunette instead rushes over to pull Diana into a big hug.

"Dianaaa, I'm booored."

"So I understand. Luckily I have an idea."

"Really?!" Akko chirps. "Wait, you'd better not just try to dump me somewhere and keep working! You should take a break and come with me!"

"Calm down, Akko. It was never my intention to send you off alone. I will be coming with you. After all, you'll need a few pointers."

"Pointers? What do you-"

"You'll understand when we get there. Come now." Diana takes her by the hand and begins leading her off down the halls.

She brings Akko to her bedroom, which hasn't changed since the last time they'd been here. Diana goes straight to her closet and pulls out a familiar outfit; brown pants and vest, a cap and boots. It's the outfit Akko had seen her in the last time she'd followed her here, before the ceremony. Now, she tilts her head.

"Uh, Diana? What's that? Are we playing dress-up?"

"No we are not," she sighs. "But I would like you to change clothes for the activity we're about to partake in." She goes back into her closet and pulls out another outfit. It has the same brown vest and hat, but instead of longer pants there's a pair of shorts covered by a red plaid skirt. This outfit she hands to Akko. "Here. Get dressed."

Akko mindlessly reaches out her hands to accept the clothes.

"Wait, what the heck-"

"Don't as questions."

"I-If you say so..."

So Akko heads off to the bathroom to change, but she only ends up getting most of the clothes on by herself. She has to call Diana in to help her button up the vest and adjust the skirt. When she's finished, Diana steps back to admire the outfit on her.

"It looks quite fitting. I haven't worn it in years, so it's nice to see it in use again."

"What?! These are more of your hand-me-downs?!"

"Hush now. After I've changed we can get going." Diana shoos her out of the bathroom and gets changed herself.

Once she's ready, she meets Akko back in the bedroom, exchanges her wand for a crop, and leads her out of the mansion. Akko is pulled along willingly, admiring all the flowers and lush acres of the property as they go.

"Wow. This place looks soooo much nicer than before! It's all thanks to your hard work, Diana!"

Diana's heart skips a little.

"Thank you. But it wasn't just me, but the work of all of the staff as well."

"Right! So uh, where are we going?"

"You will understand shortly."

The stables are in sight before long, and then the sound of barking reaches their ears. A pair of large dogs comes rushing at them. Akko squeaks and blocks her face, but Diana crouches down and opens her arms to the animals as they leap into her chest.

"There you are," she coos. "How have things been? I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come back and visit." The dogs whine and whimper and nuzzle and lick at her excitedly. Akko peeks from between her fingers and realizes they aren't going to maul her.

"Phew! So they're your dogs, Diana?"

"Technically speaking," she replies. "We don't keep them here, but they choose to stay." She gives each of them another pat on the head and stands up, brushing herself off. "Akko, this is Sebastian, and this is Louise."

The dogs perk up and wag their tails in turn. Akko laughs nervously.

"O-Oh, uh, h-hi there! My name's Akko! It's nice to meet you...?"

Both dogs immediately scamper over to begin sniffing her and she freezes. Diana chuckles.

"No need to be so tense, Akko. They won't bite an _invited_ guest."

Akko gulps.

"Good to know..."

"Come then, we're almost there."

The four of them continue their way to the stables. Akko can hear the nickering of horses up ahead, but it doesn't smell nearly half as bad as most of the farms and stables she's been around. There's an underlying musky scent of soil and hay, but overall it smells like fresh grass and oats.

As they near, Akko can see much more than just stables.

There's a massive pasture extending farther than she can see. At least a dozen horses are grazing or running freely there, all colors and patterns of tans, whites, grays, browns, and blacks galloping across lush green fields.

She marvels for a long moment. Diana does too; it's been a while since she's been home to see them, after all. Eventually, she brings Akko to the stables, where a dozen more horses are resting in their stalls.

"Akko, I welcome you to the Cavendish stables," Diana announces. "It has been quite a while since I've ridden and I had hoped you would like to accompany me. What do you say?"

Akko stares blankly for a second at the scene in front of her. Even though it's just a stable and some horses, something about it all just feels so... magical. But after realizing Diana had addressed her, she snaps out of it.

"Haaah?! W-Wait, me? B-But I've never ridden a horse before in my entire life!"

"Oh my. Never?" Diana puts a hand to her cheek, but shrugs. "Well, there's a first time for everything, is there not? Why not seize the opportunity and allow me to teach you?"

"I... I... uh..." Akko looks from Diana in her riding gear to the dogs to the horses and back again. She blinks. Somehow it feels like one second she'd been at Luna Nova and now she was suddenly here and she didn't remember what had happened in between.

But when she takes a moment to slow down and think it over, riding horses together with Diana sounds awfully fun, and even romantic. So Akko sucks in a deep breath and gives a tiny nod.

"O-Okay! I'll do it!"

"Calm down, Akko. You'll be riding a horse, not disabling an explosive. Now then, allow me to introduce you to them..."

So Diana leads her guest to each stall and tells her each horse's name and story. Akko listens more attentively here than she did in any lecture class, amazed and awed by how each and every horse lights up at the sight and sound of Diana. They each come trotting over to the doors to let her hold their heads and scratch their manes.

Akko can tell that Diana has a deep-rooted bond with each of them, in spite of her time away from home. They all love her, and the dogs don't leave her ankles for a second either.

Akko's heart gradually fills up with joy and admiration for her, even more so than it usually does.

By the time Diana has introduced the last happy horse, Akko feels fuzzy and warm inside. Diana gives the final horse a pat on the nose and turns back to her.

"That's everyone," she says. "Now then, for you, Akko, I think- eh?!"

She cuts off when Akko suddenly rushes forward and pulls Diana into another big hug, squeezing her tightly. Flustered, Diana holds onto her shoulders.

"A-Akko? Is something the matter? Are you all right?"

Akko snuggles into her hair.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine! You're just... you're just the _best_ , Diana."

"Eh? What are you-?" But she doesn't get a chance to finish. Akko eases back and pecks her lips softly. Diana's cheeks turn pink. "Wh-What is this so suddenly...?"

"Nothing!" Akko sings before releasing her. "Anyway, which of these guys should I ride?"

Diana clears her throat and straightens herself back up a bit.

"Right. As I was saying, I believe Sea Glass would be a good fit for you." She saunters back to the appropriate horse's stall. Akko peers in to see a sleek chestnut mare gazing back at her. Diana eases her head forward out the door so Akko can get closer. "She is very calm and patient by nature. Even if you should have some trouble riding, she knows exactly what to do." She coaxes Akko forward and takes her hand, guiding it onto the horse's nose. Akko squeals.

"Uwah! She's a lot softer than I thought!" Akko has never really pet or ridden a horse before, and the idea had kind of intimidated her at first. But now, as she stares into the eyes of the beautiful creature before her, she's filled with a sense of ease and excitement. "I've always wanted to," she mumbles.

"Pardon?"

"Ride, I mean," Akko explains. "When I was little, I'd always see Shiny Chariot riding around on-stage on unicorns and stuff, and I always wanted to try it too! Well, I guess I kinda figured I'd never get to ride a _unicorn_ , but you know what I mean!" She grins and bounces in place a little.

Diana grows quiet for a moment as a thoughtful look comes into her eyes. But she quickly shakes her head.

"Right. I understand," she smiles. "It's truly a wonderful experience to ride for your first time. I assure you you'll have a wonderful experience, Akko."

"Oooooo~ Now I can't wait! Who are you gonna ride, Diana?"

"An old friend of mine," Diana replies. She walks a few stalls down to where a dark brown stallion is already expectantly waiting for her. "Akko, this is Ember. I've known him since I was a child. He has always been a very dear friend to me."

Akko can tell he is a very wise animal just by looking at him. He's quiet and gentle, and as she watches Diana interact with him and touch him so softly, her heart swells.

"You two are a great match!"

"Why, thank you." Diana ushers the dogs to one side so she can open the stalls and let the horses out. They have no bridles or saddles on, but they both seem to know exactly what to do and where to go.

Akko keeps close to Diana's side and out of the horses' way, but they both calmly trot behind Diana. The dogs prance along beside the little herd of horses and humans with ears high and tails wagging.

Diana pauses at the edge of the stables to slip into a supply room and comes back with a bridle and saddle. She clicks her tongue and Sea Glass walks to her. Akko's jaw drops.

"Wow! How did she know what you wanted her to do!? That's amazing!"

Diana chuckles.

"We have a bit of an understanding."

"Diana, you're something else, you know that?"

Akko watches her put the saddle and bridle into place on the mare, albeit she's a little nervous for her. Especially when Diana reaches under the belly to clasp the saddle. But the horse never flinches or kicks or does anything of the sort. Diana finishes up and steps back, patting Sea Glass' shoulder.

"There we are. Allow me to help you up, Akko."

"H-Hah?! I-I'm going on now?"

"When did you plan on it? When we were halfway across the fields?"

"Urgh... right..." Akko shuffles up to the horse and twiddles her fingers. "Uh, n-nice to work with you! I... have no idea what I'm doing..."

"Akko." Diana has to bite back laughter. "It's all right. Here." She crouches down onto one knee and pats the other. Akko yelps.

"Wh-What?! Are you proposing to me?!"

"Eh?!" Diana's eyes go wide and her face turns red. "O-Of course not! Akko, you need to step here so I can help you up!"

"Huh?! O-Oh... y-yeah that makes more sense..."

"My goodness..." Diana puts a hand to her chest and slows her heart for a second. "All right, come on then."

Akko cautiously steps onto Diana's knee, holding onto her shoulder with one hand and onto Sea Glass with the other. Diana slowly boosts her up, pushing the wobbling girl towards the saddle.

"Easy," Diana murmurs. "Take it slowly. It's all right. Think of it like mounting a broom."

"R-Right... A big, fuzzy broom with legs..." Akko chuckles at the thought and it ends up easing her mind. She carefully swings one leg over the mare's back, and with Diana's help she settles down into the saddle. She blinks. "Huh. That wasn't so bad."

"You trusted her," Diana explains. "She knows that, and therefore she put her trust in you as well."

"Really?" Akko leans forward timidly to look down at the horse. The mare tosses her head and paws at the ground. Akko grins. "Aw, thanks, Sea Glass!" She throws her arms around the horse's neck and nearly slips out of her saddle. Diana quickly grabs her leg to keep her in place.

"Akko, please be mindful of your situation."

"Sorry~"

Diana helps her get her boots into the stirrups before giving her a crash course on the basics of steering.

"You shouldn't have to do much, though. She knows the ropes very well. You'll be able to sit back and enjoy yourself. Just make sure you hold on."

"Roger!" Akko gives a salute and waits for Diana to retrieve another saddle for herself. But instead, Diana walks over to Ember and grabs onto his neck, then pulls herself up without any equipment. Akko squeaks. "Waah! D-Diana, be careful! You might slip off or something! Don't you need a saddle and rope thingy?!"

Diana laughs again.

"Your concern is greatly appreciated, but unnecessary, Akko. Ember prefers to be ridden bareback, and I'm quite experienced with it. I'll be just fine."

"Really? I guess if you're sure..."

Diana gently curls her fingers through the stallion's black mane, using it as a grip and to steer.

"Well then, shall we be off?"

"Yeah!"

Diana clicks her tongue to both horses and dogs, and together they head out into the pasture.

The other horses raise their heads and whinny greetings, and some trot up beside them. Diana greets them all with soft words and touches, while Akko waves.

It's a bit odd for her getting used to the feeling of being on a horse. She had no idea just how strong they were until now. When the mare walks, Akko sways from side to side and bounces a bit in her seat. She grips the horses' flanks with her legs as Diana had instructed her to do before, hands on the reigns tightly.

But as Diana had promised, Sea Glass is a very calm and steady animal. She never goes too fast or does anything Akko isn't expecting.

They walk beside Ember and Diana at a leisurely pace around the estate. Diana takes her into the gardens where hundreds of flowers are blooming. A large stone fountain of a silver unicorn stands at the center, water pouring from the green horn all around into the pool.

Akko squeaks and admires everything as they go, half-listening as Diana tries to educate her on the types of plants growing here.

After the gardens, they veer off into a small patch of woods. The dogs go first to scout ahead for any unexpected animals on the path, Diana goes after them, and Akko brings up the rear. Sunlight filters down from the trees above, and all around her birds are singing and animals are chittering.

Akko feels so relaxed, so at ease. As Sea Glass sways beneath her, Akko closes her eyes for a moment and feels like she might fall asleep...

"Akko?"

"Huh? Wha-?" She opens her eyes to find Diana has halted the little precession. She falls back to walk Ember beside her rather than in front of her.

"What say you to a bit of a trot?"

Akko tilts her head.

"A what?"

"A trot," she repeats. "A bit of a faster pace."

"I uh..." She tightens her grip on the reigns a little nervously. When she looks into Diana's eyes, she can see a hint of excitement there. She knows Diana wouldn't make her join in if she didn't want to, but Akko wants her to enjoy herself too. So she draws in another deep breath and puffs out her chest. "Okay! Let's do it!"

Diana nods.

"Very well. Now then, once we're clear of the trees, simply give her a bit of a kick."

"What?! Y-You want me to kick her?! B-But won't it hurt?"

"Not at all." Diana's heart swells at Akko's concern for the mare. She guides Ember closer until Diana can reach out and touch Akko's shoulder to comfort her. "I can tell she'd like to run off a bit of energy. It's all right, Akko."

"If... If you say so..."

"I know so." Diana lets go of her and holds onto Ember's mane once more.

As soon as they exit the woods, the dogs take off running across the open field beyond. Diana demonstrates for Akko first, giving a small push of her heel into Ember's flank. He begins to lift his hooves up a little more quickly, bouncing himself into a prance.

Akko swallows and tries to do the same, tapping Sea Glass' side with her boot. The mare shakes her head and begins to move a little more quickly too. Akko holds onto her mane and closes her eyes.

"Whoa- whoa-!"

"It's all right, Akko. Please open your eyes."

"Ahaa..." She does as Diana says and opens her eyes again slowly. The horses are only moving at a steady trot, nothing too speedy. Akko straightens up again and sighs.

"Wow... this is really nice..."

"I'm glad you think so," Diana smiles. "Let's work our way up to a slow run, shall we?"

"O-Okay!"

Akko follows Diana's instructions and gradually increases their speed until both horses are running at a steady pace.

The world is passing by Akko in blurs of greens and blues around and above her. Ahead of her, the dogs are chasing each other. And beside her, Diana is riding her stallion with grace and confidence, her white hair streaming out behind her like a princess'.

The pounding of the horses' hooves echos across the fields, and Akko can feel her heart matching the rhythm. Sea Glass and Ember eventually do as they please, trotting and running together and circling one another, though all the while they're mindful of their riders. Whenever Akko gets nervous, her mare slows down and nickers as if in apology for getting ahead of herself.

Akko can tell the horse is very tuned into her emotions. She gets into the habit of hugging Sea Glass around her neck and leaning her weight against her. She eventually feels comfortable enough to let the horse run as she pleases, trusting her completely.

As they run, she spots Diana a little ways away, bringing Ember towards a fallen log. Akko holds her breath and watches as they clear the jump with perfect form.

She finds herself spending a lot of time admiring Diana, which is no surprise. But eventually, Akko allows herself to enjoy the rush of the air and the thrill of the ride. She closes her eyes and envisions Chariot on the back of a white unicorn, soaring high above the stage and the bewildered audience below. She imagines herself doing the same, climbing into the sky beside her beloved professor and idol, enchanting the hearts of many on her magical steed...

But for now, simply riding a horse with her girlfriend isn't all that bad, either.

They ride and play until sunset, by which point Akko's backside is getting sore. When she looks to Diana, she's still smiling and lively, and Akko hates to burst her bubble, but she feels she has to. She brings Sea Glass closer until Akko can call out for her.

"Hey, Diana? I... I think I might be done for today..."

Diana turns back to her and seems to notice the time for the first moment in hours.

"Oh my, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry. I didn't notice how late it had gotten."

"It's okay! My butt just really hurts..."

"My apologies." Diana dismounts in one swift motion and walks over to the mare. She helps Akko wriggle her boots free of the stirrups and slip her legs off to one side. Akko holds onto Diana's shoulders for support as she jumps down. Diana steadies her and holds her up.

"Whoa! My legs are like jelly..."

"That's to be expected since it was your first ride, and quite a long one at that. Again, I apologize, Akko."

"It's all right! I had a _ton_ of fun, Diana! It was so cool! Much cooler than riding a broom! And much softer, too!"

Relieved, Diana gives her a sweet kiss to the cheek.

By now, the moon has made its way into the purple sky. Akko's stomach rumbles. Diana is feeling a bit peckish as well.

"I suppose we should head back-"

But before she can finish, Ember trots up behind them and gently pushes his muzzle in between the two witches. Diana turns back to him.

"Ember? What is it?"

He paws the grass and looks up at the sky. Akko raises an eyebrow in confusion, but somehow Diana seems to understand him perfectly. She smiles hopelessly.

"My apologies, Akko. It seems he'd like to go for one last run."

"That's okay! That's totally fine!"

"And he'd like you to come with us."

"...Huh?" She looks from Diana to the stallion and back again. "Wait, how can you understand him? And why does he want me to go?"

Diana shrugs a little.

"It's a bit complicated. But that's what he wants."

"Well... okay. But what about Sea Glass?"

"The dogs will escort her back. She knows where to go, anyway. She can remove her own equipment as well."

"...Hah?" Akko blinks. She might not know a lot about horses, but she definitely knows they shouldn't be able to take off their own saddles and reigns.

But before she can think of how to ask what she wants to ask, Diana is already preparing for their next ride. She whistles for the dogs and asks them to walk back to the stables with the mare. Akko shrugs off her confusion and hugs Sea Glass around the neck one more time.

"Thanks for the ride! It was a lot of fun!" When she lets go, the mare and the two dogs turn and head back for the stables. Akko watches them, baffled.

"I still don't get how you _do_ that, Diana. I mean, I know you can speak in a billion different animal languages, but you just spoke to them in plain Japanese without any magic, and they understood! How?"

Flattered, Diana tucks a lot of hair behind her ear and fiddles with it.

"I grew up with them," she explains. "We have a bond. That's honestly the best way I can explain it."

"I guess that makes sense."

A soft nicker from the stallion reminds the two witches that he's patiently waiting for one last run. Diana brings Akko over to him.

"You go first, Akko." She kneels once again, allowing Akko to boost herself up onto the horse's bare back. Once she's settled, Akko offers Diana her hand and pulls her up behind her. Diana encircles Akko in a loose embrace, leaning forward slightly against her back. "Make sure you hold on. He can run quite quickly."

"G-Got it." Akko grabs onto the horse's mane and crouches against his neck. Diana hugs Akko around the waist with one arm and holds onto the stallion with the other.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"R-Right!"

Once Diana is sure that Akko is ready and has a firm grip, she pats Ember's shoulder. He begins trotting forward across the open plain just as the last of the sun's rays vanishes over the horizon.

The grass is a bluish-green beneath them, while the sky is purple and flecked with stars. Ember begins to run a little faster. Akko clings onto him and onto Diana's arms. Diana offers her a bit of advice to make the bumpy ride less hectic.

"Raise yourself up a little and lean forward. I won't let you fall, Akko."

"Th-Thanks." Akko does as she's told. Even with a bit of space between herself and the stallion, she can still feel the powerful workings of his muscles, see the sheer beauty of his form as he moves freely.

He begins to gallop, sending up plumes of dust that seem to sparkle behind him. Fireflies blink to life and begin dancing across the fields.

Akko can see some of the other horses running in the distance as well. They go wherever they wish, without limits or boundaries...

"Whoa-" She's pulled from her thoughts as the horse begins to run even faster, so fast the wind is whipping Akko's bangs into her eyes. Diana holds firmly to her to keep her in a safe position.

"It's all right," she murmurs into Akko's ear. "He's just getting a bit excited."

"Th-That's okay," Akko smiles. "It _is_ a beautiful night, after all. He should get to run however he likes!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Once Akko has adjusted to the wind and the movements all around her, she begins to appreciate the wonder of it all. The sky, the stars, the open fields, the tiny lights all around them, the liberation of the run, and the freedom of the wind.

It's magical.

She closes her eyes, just for a second, and imagines herself once again on the back of a unicorn, leaping over a stage of awed audience members, spreading joy and inspiration as Chariot had done. It almost feels as though the horse beneath her is flying somehow, as if the hooves have removed themselves from the hard earth and are simply stepping on air. She feels like she's riding the on the wind itself.

She relishes the image, though doesn't want to take away from the reality she's living right now.

But when she opens her eyes again, something strange happens.

Ember's hooves don't _actually_ seem to be touching the ground all the way. It's almost like he's barely making contact, but the air is keeping him steady. The reddish-brown fur of the stallion flashes with flecks of white, and silver hairs weave their way into the fiery mane. A white mist seems to surround them and streaks the air as they pass. And she can't be quite sure, but it appears as though something long and sharp is taking shape between the horse's ears...

Akko blinks, and then it's all gone. She opens her mouth and turns back to ask Diana, but stops.

Diana has closed her eyes, and a peaceful smile has formed on her lips. She sighs, and it seems to take at least half of her worries away with it.

Akko closes her mouth and smiles too, leaning back against her chest.

Before long, Ember slows his pace to a canter, and finally back down to a walk. When Akko looks up, she realizes he's brought them almost all the way back to the stables. Diana shifts behind her, lifting her chin from where she'd previously rested it on Akko's shoulder.

"So?" she asks. "What did you think?"

Akko turns around and hugs Diana as best she can like this.

"It was _amazing!_ " Akko smooches her on the cheek, and Diana chuckles.

"I'm very glad to hear it."

When the stallion finally comes to a halt, the witches dismount, Diana first, and then she takes Akko's hand and helps her jump down. Akko wobbles a little and has to hold onto her for the time being as she gets the feeling back in her legs.

Ember turns to them and shakes his head, ears perked tall. He pushes his muzzle toward them affectionately. Akko and Diana both reach up to pet him.

"That was so much fun!" Akko chirps. "Thank you for letting us ride you!"

"Thank you," Diana repeats. "I'm glad you had as much fun as we did."

The stallion whinnies before stepping back. He turns and begins trotting off back toward the pasture, where a dozen other horses – including Sea Glass – have gathered to run and graze.

And again, just for a second, Akko feels she sees a mist of silver encompassing them, turning their bodies and manes white like clouds, forming horns at the tops of their heads...

And again, it's all gone in an instant.

Diana keeps an arm around her as she begins leading Akko back toward the estate. The dogs pass them by and run off to join the horses for the night to keep guard. Akko puts her arm around Diana in turn and leans into her a little.

"Hey, Diana?"

"Yes?"

Akko bites her lip. She isn't sure if she should be asking.

"I, uh... it might not be any of my business, but... a-are your horses...?"

Diana pauses for a moment, and Akko stiffens. But before she can become frantic and start to apologize for sticking her nose where it might not belong, Diana replies with in a soft tone.

"You are mistaken, Akko. They are not mine nor the Cavendish household's. They belong to no one." She smiles, lifting her face up to the evening sky. "They come and go as they please. You may have noticed there are no fences or borders on the property. Sometimes they like to have my company, so they let me onto their backs. Sometimes they roam freely from afar. They have no rules or schedules, no restrictions or locks. Some nights they prefer to sleep in the stables as horses. And some nights they prefer to run in the fields as something else."

There's a sparkle in her blue eyes, one that reflects the starlight. She hasn't really given Akko a definite answer, but it's enough that Akko knows when to let it go. She just smiles, nods, and leans into her more.

"Got it," she murmurs. Akko eases back a little bit, taking both of Diana's hands in hers to gain her attention. Diana draws her eyes away from the stars and back down to Akko instead, heart fluttering at the shine they reflect. Akko closes her eyes briefly and kisses her, letting it last for a moment. Diana quietly returns it, curling her fingers through Akko's. A breath, and they part, but not before Akko nuzzles her nose against hers.

"Thanks, Diana. I had a lot of fun today."

Diana closes her eyes and rests her forehead against hers.

"I'm very glad to hear it." She takes a step back, and, keeping her hand in Akko's begins leading her back to the estate. "Now then, what do you say about some supper?"

"Yes, puh- _leez_! I'm starving!"

"I thought as much. Just please remember your manners this time. You have utensils and napkins for a reason, Akko."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Akko-"

"I said I got it! Geez, Diana, this is such a romantic setting! Don't ruin it with table manners!"

"Honestly. What am I going to do with you...?"

The two witches walk hand-in-hand down the hill back toward the Cavendish estate. The soft sounds of running hooves and whinnying echo behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What started as me wanting to write them horseback riding gradually turned into 'what if they were unicorns but like not explicitly unicorns but still unicorns' and then bam here we are 7k words later. Just a touch of magic in this one! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
